victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bade/@comment-10448359-20130605062421/@comment-5586763-20130606213914
Cacagirl, your post is so eloquently stated as are all of the responses to it. Everyone has made really good points and I agree with so many of them. I did not watch the show in chronological order or when it first premired, if I had I think I would have started as a bori fan because they do share a moment when tori spills coffee on beck. In the pilot Jade is the antagonist to Tori, that is her only purpose. However, in later episodes in the first season we see Jade as a more fledged out character and realize that she is just insecure and we can focus on her meaness being comedic instead of horrendeous behavior. I think Liz Gillies, along with the writing of episodes like JDB, show that Jade has a heart. I always like to say that Beck is Jade's heart. It was during these episodes that I started watching the show in reruns so the bori question was not in my frame of reference yet. When I did see the pilot it left me with some questions that I would love to ask the creative team of the show, such as: Orginally were Beck and Tori's romantic realtionship suppose to be explored more? Honestly in my opinion it seems like it was important in the pilot and then only used for comedic effect or to create a dramatic interest every so often to keep viewers interested. I would even say that Bori shippers were jerked around as plot lines were dropped, like did they have a crush on each other and those almost kisses in TGP was never really discussed as it deserved to be. However, this is a kids show at the end of the day and that means continuty is not a friend to us. If this was a regular show (PG13, adult) I think the Bori realtionship would have been given a little more of a chance and addressed properly. Jade would have confronted Beck, he would have admitted a crush at one point, and perhaps there would have been a few more Bori interations or dates even. A love triangle would have formed. If people think there are shipping wars now can you imagine if this were a PG13 show with good continuity! All of that being said, I am a Bade shipper. In survival of the hottest when Beck gets out of the truck and Jade walks to him he gives her a little smile (it's the moment I choose for my usernames pic) that was one of the moments that made me say I don't know how these two got together but I like it and I want more. The way they are constantly, gently, suddely touching each other made me a Bade fan for life. For me that was chemistry and that is why I lean in closer to my screen when they appear and get so excited at the sight of an entertwined arm or hand on a shoulder, even if it only lasts for 2 seconds. I will also say that they are opposite in many ways (he is calm and she is passionate) but they are also alike in many ways (they wear dark colors, serious about thier craft). They are opposite enough to make the relationship interesting but alike enough to give such a firey realtionship a leg to stand on. I also agree that they made a big mistake with the character of Beck, I love the boy but they did not fledge him out enough. He was under utilized and it is a shame because I think Avan Jogia has the talent and is going to blow up big time as a dramatic actor.